Because I Love You
by iHeart1202
Summary: A compilation of delena scenes (oneshots) rewritten from my own imagination. Feel free to leave a comment with an episode in mind so I can start getting busy writing more! First one from 3x14 :) Hope you Enjoy. Rated M for mature readers.


**Hello readers! So I had this idea for a fanfic, and its pretty much going to be a oneshot, but its based on the fight scence in The Vampire Diaries where Damon says he loves Elena and she basically cuts him off at the knees. I really love the show but this scene was one that I always wanted to have a rewrite on. So here's my version of 3x14. I hope you all like it. If I get good reviews I hope to continue the scene with a lemon for chapter two, but if not then I'll write other stories and leave this as is. Anyways here it is. Happy reading!**

 **disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or its Characters...this is purely for entertainment. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

 _"That first kiss is sweet relief...I don't wanna be a liar. I don't want to be a fool. I don't want to be a secret but I will if you want me to. He can be the sun I'll be the moon." I'll Be The Moon ~Dierks Bentley_

 **Damon POV**

"So now you're mad at me for including Stefan?" She asked incredulously, her voice rising with anxiety.  
Damon couldn't stand it, seeing her defend his Saint of a brother when he'd just broke his neck less than an hour ago. He was done feeling any kind of sympathy for Stefan. Enough was enough.  
"No, I'm mad at you because I love you." He said in a rush, his filter that told him to keep his emotions in check had gone. He was tired of pretending. He loved this girl, and it was time she knew. At least that was how he felt until he heard her reply.  
"Then maybe that's the problem."  
Suddenly it felt as if she had simply stuck a stake through his heart. He felt instant pain, then rage, hurt, and finally ended at the conclusion that she didn't give a damn.  
Really? His eyes seemed to say as they bore into hers. He was still holding her wrap to her dress. Still waiting to take her home, and suddenly he didn't want to anymore.  
"No...wait a minute that's not what I meant..." She said, he could tell she instantly regretted saying what she truly felt. As much as it pained him he knew she didn't want him as much as he wanted her.  
"No I get it Elena, I care too much. I'm a liability...How ironic is that?" He stated as he couldn't help but feel a sense of nostalgia. This scene was all to familiar, only he'd been in the same situation with Katherine.  
Lost in thought he vaguely remembered Caroline coming up behind him and asking for Matt. At the moment he couldn't give a rats ass. Disregarding Caroline he grabbed Elena's arm once more, anchoring her to him. Feeling her body align to the side of his, and watching as her eyes glossed over from fear to longing. It was the same look he always got. The one she would always start out with as denying what she truly felt.  
Pretending to hate him, and he was fed up.  
"You know what? Screw that I'm a liability. Because a few days ago when I was kissing you on that front porch I know what I felt. He's gotten to you and you've forgotten, but if you need a reminder..." He said dropping his lips to her earlobe so only she could hear.  
"Just listen to your heart to race. I can hear it Elena, I can feel your body heating up. I'll bet your mind is filling with thoughts of what I want to do to you... when you get tired of waiting for him, let me know."  
He said handing her her wrap, and turning to walk away. Caroline's face was surprised having heard what he'd just told her. But at the moment he just couldn't find it in him to care.

* * *

 **Elena's POV**

Elena stood frozen to the floor trying to remember why she'd said what she said. How could she have told him it was a mistake for him to love her? Because most of the night she'd been remembering her and Stefan. Wanting him back was something she'd told herself was only natural. She'd spent months looking for him, waiting for him to return to her. It was what she was supposed to want. But then there was Damon, he was the problem. When he was around her, giving her a necklace, defending her, making her laugh, and even kissing her, she had to admit she forgot about Stefan. In those moments it was as if Stefan was the sun and Damon was the moon. Both of them were lights in her life, but felt very different to her all at once. Damon was dark and dangerous, and made her want what her body and heart desired. While Stefan made her world brighter, and she felt she could trust him with anything.  
Now she was tired of running, she had to choose. But which would it be? The sun or the moon?

Later that night when Stefan took her home, she stood there on the front porch, the same place Damon had kissed her. Guilt and longing filled her veins, and she pushed it down, just as she always had.  
Instead of listening to her heart she followed her mind. She tried to mend something she knew would never mend, and watched as Stefan walked away. realizing things would never be the same. She needed to feel wanted. She wanted him to want her back.  
Cutting irony hit her as she realized that she was feeling what Damon had felt only a few moments before. Going into the house she tugged her phone out of her purse. She dialed his number with one click.  
"Where are you?" Elena asked as she heard a females voice in the background and the sound of clinking glass.  
"Out. What can I do for you Elena?" He said slurring his words. She could tell he'd been drinking but she didn't care. She needed him.  
"You can remind me Damon." She said simply, her voice filling with need. It was a voice she usually tried to hide from him, one that was vulnerable and husky, but one moment later she was glad she'd used it.  
"I'll be right over." Was all he said before the line went dead, and Elena headed up to her bedroom to get ready. She'd left it in somewhat of a mess for the Ball and she spent most of her time tidying up the place, and lighting candles. She hadn't even had a chance to change out of her dress when she felt a cool rush of air against her back. Watching as the candles she'd just lit flicker she knew he was here.  
"Elena." He said behind her.  
"Damon, I want to apologize."  
"Shh..." He said turning her around, her heart racing. "Just show me Elena, let me make you feel..." He said drifting off as he cradled her head in hands. "The way I feel."  
"Damon," she said her voice breaking as his mouth descended on hers. She suddenly remembered the things she'd felt while Stefan was gone.  
Damon's mouth felt smooth and hot against her lips. Returning his kiss she felt him lower his hands and pull her body flush against his own. Her body ignited immediately, finally allowing herself to feel what she truly desired. She was twisting her fingers through his raven black hair when he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.  
"Elena..."  
"Yes?" she answered, wondering what had stopped him.  
"What changed your mind?"  
"Because I don't want to have what Stefan has. I don't want to regret my decisions. I don't want to wake up one morning and only feel pain because of what I haven't said. Damon,"  
She said lifting her hand to caress his face, his eyes bore into hers. She could tell he'd been drinking, she could smell it on his breath, but in that moment he was sober. Listening and hanging on her every word. "Tonight, what I said, I didn't mean it. Any of it."  
"Then why did you?" he asked earnestly taking her hand from him to thread between his fingers.  
"Because I'm afraid."  
"Of what?"  
"What I feel for you."  
"So you do feel something for me?" he asked her, she could practically feel his relief rolling off of him in waves, hope lining his beautiful blue orbs.  
"Of course I do Damon...I just..." she tapered off. His eyes had become too intense, filled with too much longing. She turned around facing her window. Walking to her bench seat and looking out at the moon. She felt Damon's presence close the distance behind her. Felt his breath against her partially bare neck.  
"Its ok Elena..." he said drawing out her name to the point where it felt almost like a caress against her skin. "You don't have to say it," his body aligned with hers once more as his hands wrapped around her torso, his warm hands gliding over her dress in a way that made her wish it wasn't there.  
"Just show me." he whispered as his mouth nipped at her right earlobe causing a direct line of hot need through her body.  
Without a word Damon silently slid a hand around to her back, his tongue and mouth still suckling the sensitive flesh of her neck. Elena's mind reeled at the sensations she was feeling. Was he really going to let her do what she'd wanted to since the first time she'd kissed him?  
Slowly but surly Damon's hand found her zipper and pulled down, her dress became looser around her body and fell like silk to the floor. Damon, having no preparation of seeing her without a bra sucked in a breath.  
Standing before him in only her black lace thong, Elena slowly turned stepping out of her dress and towards Damon.  
"So beautiful..." he breathed as her lips found his again, this time with a roughness that thrilled her. She was gasping as his tongue finally entered her mouth, groaning from within to let him know how much he turned her on.  
She couldn't wait another second for him to be with her, to be inside her. pulling at his tuxedo jacket she removed it quickly, and it fell to the floor alongside the black dress she had discarded. Still it wasn't enough, she needed to feel him, his skin on hers. Although his hands were roaming all over her she needed this.  
She lifted her nimble hands, ready to take each button apart until his hand dipped down low to her neither folds. She heard him groan about how wet she was, how she pleased him in all ways, and her resolve broke. She ripped his shirt down, causing buttons to fly across her room, but she didn't seem to care. She took the limp garment from his body and flung it across the room. Her eyes searching him made him pause. His breaths were coming in heavy breaths and she could tell he was barely holding it together.  
"Like what you see Ms. Gilbert?" he asked cockily. It was what she should have expected from him. Truly he could be a little bit conceited but in this moment it only made her want him even more.  
"Yes." was all she could say as her hands traced themselves over his rigid abdomen, down to the waist band of his slacks where her hand dipped lower still, looking up into his eyes she slide her hand down to grip him though his pants and gasped at what she felt. He was larger than she had expected, especially larger than Stefan. A growl came from deep within him as she heard him say, "I can't take it. I need you now Elena."  
Grabbing her by the waist he practically threw her on the bed, she plopped down and removed her panties following his example of shedding his slacks and socks on the floor. In a moment they were both bared to each other, and neither could seem to stop looking at the other.  
Feeling him walk towards her, Elena pulled herself up on the center of her bed, making room for him. He dipped down on the mattress, reminding her of a predator admiring his prey, his blue eyes breaking through his dark bangs. Her hands went up to caress his face, then is shoulders, his back, all the way to his perfectly sculpted ass. She couldn't help but purr as he began a reign of kisses across her abdomen and up to her breasts, taking his time with each on and suckling them until her body felt like it was going to combust.  
"Damon...please. I need you now." She stated and without a moments hesitation she felt him at her entrance. For a second she wondered how he would fit, but she locked her eyes on his as he entered her and drove her over the edge. Constricting all around him he moaned and thrusted inside of her. Needing him deeper Elena wrapped her legs around his torso, causing him to go even deeper and filling her with even more pleasure than she could imagine.  
"I need..."  
"Tell me what you need Elena..." Damon said as his hands gripped her waist tighter against him, causing her to feel every thrust.  
"More" was all she could say, but it seemed to be all he needed as he lifted her off of the bed to sit her down upon his lap, her legs still wrapped around him, causing her to scream in ecstasy. He lifted her off and on him, making both their worlds tip over the edge. Her climax gripped her as she felt him shoot off inside her. When she came back to reality she was still seated atop him, her eyes looking into his as their breaths mingled as one.  
"Does that answer your question to how I feel about you Damon?" she asked, as he smiled and replied, "More than enough." before taking her mouth in another soul searing kiss.


End file.
